Character Startup Guide
This guide aims to take a character from the start of the game to a medium/high level. It's basically a power-leveling guide, and as such is oriented to both the new player and the "hardcore" character creator. It also includes a "road map" of sorts aimed at quickly getting all Skills and Powers that can be obtained without embarking on a long chain of adventures, thereby leaving you free to explore. An effort has been made to explain or link each game concept the first time it's used. You may also want to check the Improved Documentation, which aims to explain the game comprehensively but without spoilers. Footnotes are abundantly used to hide some details from the main text so it's easier to read. Warnings * This guide is FULL of spoilers from this point onwards. Read it at your own risk. * This guide is written for AG players. Although some advice will be of use to non-AG players too, there is a specific Non-AG Startup page. * It's strongly recommended to try the game first without help so that you don't miss out on the fun of discovering things for yourself. After that you can do it "better" (or at least quicker) with a second character. Many long-time players have gone this route. *Quests are mentioned, but not explained. You're expected to look for the details on the quest page. In case some quest is not linked, you can search for it in the Quest List. *Useful equipment will be listed along with the adventure it's earned in. *This guide does not cover all adventures, and in fact skips as many of them as possible to achieve quickness. *This guide is not in any way meant to be complete, nor authoritative. Check the Game Updates for changes that could have made these strategies and approaches invalid and/or suboptimal. General playing tips * In a mechanical way of thinking, this game is all about 3 resourcesThere is a fourth currency, Battle Markers (from now on, BM), which can be useful in some situations but is not central to gameplay. : Gold, Experience (from now on, XP) and Adventurers Tokens (from now on, AT). There is an almost infinite amount of gold and XP in the game, only limited by your availability of time to dedicate to Grinding. However, there is a hard limit on how many AT you can get without donating. All AT sources are listed on the AT page. * Getting more gold is (relatively) quick and easy, so provided you do your replayables, it shouldn't be a worry. Spend it liberally, but reserve something like 10,000 - 25,000 gold tokens just in case (some quests may require significant quantities of gold). To learn how to get gold, go to Item Selling Guide. See also Gold. * You will (always) need more XP. Fully training your character (level up to Legendary (100) in all Skills and Powers) is a grueling task, only fit for heavy grinders. It's also a long-run objective, since you don't need to advance that far to complete all current content. So far, only a few adventurers have reached this point. * XP comes in two "flavours": General and Specific. You can use General Experience to level up any Skill or Power, and also for a few other minor uses. The only use of Specific Experience is to level up the Skill or Power it's associated with. Whenever you have enough Specific XP to upgrade a skill or power, do it at once Unless you're deliberately leaving a skill under par - typically a specific combat skill like Weaponry:Stabbing. This allows you to fight less efficiently with certain weapons, which is sometimes useful. * There is also a third type of Experience reward: experience to All Skills and Powers (AS&P). This reward gives Specific Experience to all the skills and powers your character has. This means 128 AS&P XP can be worth from 128 XP (if you have only 1 skill) to 3712 XP (with all current 18 skills and 11 powers). This example should make clear why we want to have as many skills and powers as we can, as early as we can, to make all of these bonuses be the largest possible. * One of the powers of the quickstone is to give your character a bonus of 10% of the XP earned. This includes General as well as Specific, so the more Skills and Powers you have, the bigger the Quickstone bonus for an AS&P XP award. * "Purists" try not to do any adventure that gives AS&P XP until they have most or all skills and powers. Here we will take an approach a little bit more relaxed, making some of them early for their AT rewards. The purist option will be offered when possible. * This is optional, but useful: save your General XP (around 20,000 to 50,000 general XP should be enough) to buy big things (there are several items that require significant amounts of General XP to "level up"), and as a reserve to be able to level up a needed skill or power if the need arises For example, just before an adventure which requires it - a great example is Archery before The Lists of Talwarden.Some players take this as a self-imposed challenge, increasing their levels with just specific XP (specially after level 70-80, where checks requiring such high levels become less common). * Whenever you gain some AT, spend them well in Tallys. You can always get them back by paying a small amount of gold. Don't hesitate to change equipment as often as needed. This will considerably ease your progress through the starting/middle part of the game. * Combat is more complex than it seems at first. While basic enemy difficulty will be related to your MR and SP, as you progress through the game MR becomes less important than SP and NvR. This is also highly dependent on several circumstances (number of enemies to fight in a row, magic resistance, special attacks and so on) so you should learn well your combat tricks. Many (apparently) difficult combats can be won with the correct strategy. * Remember to always be fully loaded with 3 Blessings of Protection (See the item page for tips on using them) * Take advantage to the ability of making certain items Undroppable so you don't accidentally sell them. As a safety measure, consider doing this on principle for all items of Magical quality. * A playing option: Get 72 ATs. Buy Rotbane Sword. Grind Axepath for Creyn Blade. Return Rotbane, buy Quickstone. Real world time constraints * You should buy your quickstone before your character has logged 90 days of play, to avoid losing accumulated XP bonus. In practice, you'll probably buy it much earlier. * In order to benefit from a considerable AT price discount on VROMW (Varkyn's Ring Of Motley Wonder) - an almost required, not-to-miss piece of equipment - you must acquire it before 120 days since you upgrade your account to AG. The limit is on the account, and thus it will apply to all characters (present and future) you may roll. If you plan on having multiple characters, it will require a considerable amount of grinding to amass the wealth needed (at the minimum AT option). The alternative, of course, is to put up with the increased price. It's not the end of the world, but it's important to know beforehand. * Due to long timers, it will take you at least 42 real-word days to get an extremely desirable item, and 40 to get another one (you can get them more or less at the same time). To get these desirable and long-time achievements as soon as possible, you should start early and play at least a short session every day, instead of long sessions from time to time (although there's nothing against the latter, it just takes longer). Specific tips for the early game * Ignore most advice above: you need to spend your gold and XP carefully, and spend it well. Also, you may be too poor at the start of the game for BoP to be cost-effective. * Don't rush: some quests are just too hard to make at the start. Don't be afraid to give up on a difficult quest, you can finish it later. * The key to more MR/SP lies on items. On the early game you'll be changing your equipment frequently. * Don't forget to check each piece of armor against the one you're wearing before selling it. Always keep the best pieces. * At low levels, the skills are very cheap to train. Try to raise them to around 30 ASAP, that's the minimum level they start to be useful. * At low level, MR is the stat to raise. Your MR might even be higher than your SP. About MR/SP 80, this will change, and you will need more SP than MR for most cases. * Remember to change your equipment to suit your needs - if the enemies are 3+ to hit, or it's a scaled scenario, focus on SP and NvR instead of MR. * Simple rule for selling: if true value below 300 gold (most things), Grutlang's trading post in Mirgspil. Drop items with higher value in your dwelling until you unlock Graldok's bazaar. There are a few items with a high value that garner best prices at Gryphook's, but make sure you don't sell something unique that might be useful later. Check the Item Selling Guide and the item's page for more advice. * At low levels, quests are better sources of gold and XP than grinding. * Grinding for newbies: Start Axepath Cemetery. At first, do just the first two sections (6 undead in total). This will help you to accumulate some XP and gold, and also some starting equipment. It will be much easier if you level up your Necromancy and Restoration a bit (lv 20-30). Remember to rest and save often. You can come back an hour later Or less, since the 60-minute timer is only triggered when you enter or if you kill Lord Creynfor more. * Check Kingdom of Tysa for the full expanded map of all in-game locations and how to reach them. * Buy a mount as soon as possible to make your travels quicker. Those will be your best spent 6,000 gold. * Start saving General XP from the start and up to 16,000 XP, that way acquiring Powers will be much quicker. * Buying a quickstone early can seriously reduce time spent on battles. To decide when to buy it, you must weigh the benefits from a quicker combat resolution (less time spent fighting), more gold from best quality items (less time grinding) and earlier access to the 10% XP bonus (faster leveling up) against better Tallys equipment due to the extra ATs available. * Battle Markers are not a very important resource overall, though they can sometimes be used in place of gold or gambled in raffles. However, it's to your advantage to accumulate as many as 200 of them early in the game (see Varkyn's Ring Of Motley Wonder) * When you get "common" Aldvarian Artifacts, don't exchange them at the Westgard Library right away. Store 12 of them in your Dwelling to get a very good discount at the Hawklor's Plume Merchant. Powerlearn all skills Short guide with fewer spoilers to help you get all skills quickly and cheaply: only what to do, not how to do it. (Refer to the expanded section further down for full tips and spoilers.) Note: This is the classic route, leaving Weaponry:Staves for last. * Get 4 at the start of the game: Arcana, Diplomacy, Thievery and Unarmed Combat * Get Woodsmanship from Borimm Locksong in Trithik * Get Seamanship at The Eye of the Sea * Buy Archery from Criveson's Fur & Fletching (Blade Square, Trithik) * Get Weaponry and Weaponry:Slashing from Thaoni in the Moonshore Inn near Talinus; and/or get Weaponry and Weaponry:Bashing from Brother Kol after Lyrelocke Monastery * Get 4 weaponry subskills from Thofyra at Talinus: Weaponry: Slashing, Weaponry: Hacking, Weaponry: Stabbing and Weaponry: Polearms * Get Lore from Toribikk in Bentlimb Wood (note that you must not have more than three of Arcana, Woodsmanship, Restoration, and Elementalism for this to work.) * Buy Weaponry:Staves from the Adventurers' Collective. The less skills you have when you get it, the cheaper it gets. If you can get it earlier, all the better. * Get Weaponry:Lances as soon as you reach Saarngard Isle (West courtyard of the Keep) * Get Horsemanship from Four Days Outside The Hold * Get Weaponry:Troll-bont from Proving Grounds IV: The Troll Hunter in one of the last chapters, The Troll-Bont Powerlearn all powers Short guide with fewer spoilers to help you get all powers quickly and cheaply: only what to do, no how to do it. (Refer to the expanded section further down for full tips and spoilers.) * Pick Restoration at the start, during Character Creation * Get Necromancy from The Wandering Undead * Buy 5 powers from the Grey Circle - in any order, but do NOT buy Elementalism The Tattered Scroll from The Secret of Stoneback Hill gives you a power, or gives you +3 NvR (permanent boost) if used when you have all 10 basic powers. So, you can buy only 4 powers from the Grey Circle if you want to use the Scroll to learn a power, but it's a poor tradeoff to lose a permanent NvR bonus for mere XP. * Get Elementalism from Daggerspire - but only after you get 5 from the Circle, or they'll cost a thousand XP more apiece. * Get a chosen power at The Murk * Get a random power from Quest:The Murk (the last "standard" one) * Get Shadow Magic from Proving Grounds V: The Silver Crest, past the middle of the PG, chapter Eye of the Storm. New Guide You can also use Psychoadept's Quest checklist, which may be more up-to-date than this guide, as a way to gauge your progress through the game. Also from Psychoadept comes the very recommendable (although it also has spoilers) Chronicle of a Sryth Character Game start * Register for the game * Become AG as soon as possible (there are bonuses if you upgrade the day you register for the game). * You can roll your character before upgrading to AG, but don't start playing until you've upgraded that character. Non-AG characters can't access the startup Scenarios, and one of them is extremely convenient. * A common strategy is to create several characters and play all of them more or less at the same time. One of them (the best equipped, the most played) is the "main", while the others are "secondaries". There are several advantages of doing this: ** You can playtest new adventures with the secondaries before running the main through them, thus maximizing your earnings and reducing your mistakes. This is specially important in the Proving Grounds, where each defeat counts. ** You can benefit of the limited time adventures' rewards (specially, the valuable AT) with the secondaries, thus easing their future adventures once you grow tired of your main and switch to them as new mains. ** You can play the single-run content several times (and the game is worth it) * Try to get your stats as high as possible. The XP Bonus of your characters (derived from their stats) is very important in the long run. You should aim to a 30% XP bonus to powers, 30% at Weaponry, and at least 25% to everything else. But don't worry, you don't have to get an impossible "all 20's" roll for this, you can later raise some of your stats to meet the requirements for these bonuses. In the XP Bonus article you can find advices on "perfect" and "near-optimal" combinations of stats. You can also use some of the XP Calculators to this end. * You should have as high a starting Melee Rating (MR) and Stamina Points (SP) as you can get (The max you can roll is 32 MR/36 SP after bonuses from your Stats). Contrary to near-perfect stats, this is relatively easy to get. * Pick Arcana, Diplomacy, Thievery, and Unarmed Combat as your starting skills. These are the only skills that are not available in-game except from the Adventurers' Collective for a ruinous price (Arcana is technically available, but it's a scenario that allows you to get either Arcana or Lore, and Arcana is the more useful skill to have from the start) Put 17 into one skill (one with a 25% rather than a 30% bonus) and 1 into each of the other three. Thievery is one of the most commonly checked skills in the game, and a high (70+) Diplomacy is extremely helpful in a few particular situations later in the game. It's useful to get Arcana to 30 as quickly as possible because it allows you to identify certain magic items (some of which are very useful!) without paying for it. * Pick Restoration as your starting power. It is better than an attack power because Restoration helps you get through a bunch of adventures where you can't rest. Also, having it from the start helps you to get all skills as soon as possible. * From the Startup Scenarios, choose . Give the blue glowing stone back to get a NR amulet ( ) and the Necromancy power. ---- ;Detour - your first daily duty. In order to later access a really powerful item, SAVE, travel to Southern Tysa and find the Crimson-Helmed Rider. Refuse to fight him and just roll the dice. Quit the game, or try your hand at the 'parting gift' - it doesn't matter if you quit or die before saving, as long as you see the number on the back of his hand. Do this every day as your first Sryth task. The initial and primary purpose for this (at this point in the game) is to gain access to the town of Moonpath, by visiting him once a day for seven consecutive days (if you miss one day, you'll have to restart the sequence, until the number on the back of his hand shows "7'''"). Once you've unlocked Moonpath, you can stop your daily visits to the CHR. Check there for the instructions on The Cave of the Ice Troll, whose final reward will be the . Since you will need '''at least 42 real-world days to obtain it (7 days for the CHR and 36 runs of the Cave of the Ice Troll, the first of which can be done on Day 7 of CHR), you're better off starting early. ---- Part 1, Scavenger Hunt If you've followed this guide about good Stats, your character as initially equipped should have MR 38 and SP 42. You'll start with 128 General XP, 2000 Gold and 0 AT. Now, as you start, you get a bonus for upgrading the character to AG: 2,048 General XP, 2,000 gold and 8 AT You're in Hawklor, so go to the small windowless building with a blue door and get the and your special XP bonus (another 3,072 General XP). If you subscribed to the AG in the first three days since you created your account, you'll also have an additional special bonus pack available (16 AT, 5,000 gold and 4,000 General XP) Only one of your characters can claim it, so make sure you claim it with the character you plan to make your main. We won't take these amounts into account on this guide. In Hawklor, visit the shop of Irzynn the Outfitter and take his sample wares. Then travel to Durnsig and visit Irzynn's cottage to get and the . Equip your new items. Buy your small dwelling and then return to Irzynn's for some valuable information. Inside your dwelling ( place), train Necromancy to 20 and Restoration to 30. There's no need for more, so save your XP, you're going to need it soon. Go back to Hawklor. Clean for gold and XP. Then head to the Stoneback Tavern and encounter and Mirew Piperen for 12 AT. Avoid mingling among the patrons and meeting the grey-haired man, Jodd Halthen, because he unlocks and that quest is 9+ at MR 60. The old man seated alone is Tasserik, The Golden Knight, who reveals to you the location of a cave in Sageholt, which you should not attempt until much later due to its difficulty. Now take your AT to Tallys and pick up the best shield you can afford. You will be relying on Tallys's shields to boost your MR until you can get the , so it's a good idea to upgrade your shield whenever you have AT to spare (you can always switch to a cheaper one again if you need the ATs for something more important). With your first Tallys item in your inventory, you can visit Tallys' small cottage. Learn about quest so you can do everything in Tarkhald Crypt at once, later (even if you've sold the item back to Tallys). From Tallys's, hop over to Trithik. SAVE there. Do the adventure - using Necromancy level 20 makes this a very quick quest. Abandon and repeat this quest until you receive . Knights Leggings are the best option. Both and are good choices too, but you'll find good replacements for them soon. deserves a mention since it's one on the best stat-improving "free" items in the game, although if you've followed the guide's advice about stats you probably won't need it. Now you're in Trithik, move over to Blade Square and find Criveson's Fur & Fletching among the buildings flanking the square. Buy the Archery skill and a Short Bow. This will be your bow forever, or almost: once you have gold to spare, you can buy one of Zumryn's s, but that's hardly required Also in Blade Square, you can do A Midday Encounter to gain a former loose end that's now worth some ATs (the ). Move over to Northern Trithik and do Lyrelocke Monastery. Afterwards, talk to Brother Kol and learn Weaponry and Weaponry: Bashing. Note: you can train 4 times, including learning the 2 skills, with Brother Kol. The best use of XP is to train at a SAFE location, then use Brother Kol to upgrade from 39 to 40 on each skill, or from 38 to 40 on Weaponry Now, do As of 2011, lowering your SP total below 50 increases average combat XP rewards by around a dozen - total, not per fight! - as opposed to the ~144 it used to be. Save, then use Diplomacy to negotiate a better price selling the to Bryniver (it doesn't have a further use). If you fail, reload and retry, you only get one chance at an improved price - observed offers go from 1500 to 2500, so if you don't want to raise Diplomacy now, stow the cup for later. Optionally, you can settle for 1950 gold at Gryphook's. Return to Hawklor. Complete The Hunted Man to unlock The Shattered Skull series. Save. Start A Blizzard in the Hills. Explore until you find the Icy Cave (if you run out of explorations, quit and reload). Pick up your 4 AT. Visit Thofyra's Training Yard in Talinus, Central Tysa, to learn your favorite Weaponry Subskill (probably Weaponry:Slashing because of Goblindoom). Train Weaponry and Weaponry:Slashing to 40. You'll have enough General XP, and probably will even have some extra XP left. Anyway, better train each one to 30 and then increase it to 40. This will allow you to increase your MR in 10 points for little more than 2,000 XP. While you're in Western Tysa, drop by Mirgspil and clean for a good amount of gold, and the . Subdue Nespii the Thief for the quest, she'll give you a ring whose only use is earning more gold. With all this gold, plus the starting one, you'll have enough to buy a mount, and maybe even the Hale Blade. Go back to Durnsig. Equip your best items, and SAVE. Now, do - level 30 Necromancy can get you through this easily, There's a trick you can use to drop the MR difficulty of the fight by equipping Goblindoom just before combat, and unequipping it after the battle. If you use only Necromancy in combat, you will get quite a lot of specific XP, which would help you to level it a little more, maybe even to 40. This quest will give you your first cape: the . The shield is also useful. You can sell the rest of the items for gold. Now for some easy adventures. (now you're well-equipped they will be even easier) Equip your new items, and then do the other Hawklor micro-quests: , , , and (this one for gold). EXPLORE Hawklor. You should be strong enough to beat all the content. Your main objective now is the . Purist Warning: You might want to avoid completing the Solitary Grave (64 AS&P XP) With the Seven Knight's items, , , and the equipped, you should have around MR 52 and SP 56 - more than enough to get through Although you will be more comfortable with more SP, since it's a long quest with multiple fights. Restoration 30+ also helps a lot. The end reward is randomly selected from a list, but you can save first and replay the end of the adventure until you get the one you want. Do not choose a weapon. It's strongly suggested that you consult the Item Guide and possibly the forum before making a decision, but in general the best items are: * Stat-wise: or * Power-wise: (Leather works, but Plate is much better) - They're the only items with the Dodge power. * AT-wise: Before we leave the Hart Hills, visit Kolnia and buy the Rusty Sword from the peddler. Travel to Mirgspil and sell your loot, and then move over to Trithik. Store your best chest armour pieces to do the adventure . Necromancy level 30 and Archery level 1 will get you through this, and you gain a very nice Ring Breastplate. At this point you have SP of at least 75, and depending on how lucky you've been in caves while exploring, you might already be over 80 SP. Part 2, The quest for skills Have random encounters in Trithik until you find a man being pursued by some grey tunnelers. He's Borimm Locksong, and can teach you Woodsmanship. Be sure to revisit him until he refuses to train you anymore (you'll need a total of 208 experience to reach Woodsmanship 20). Travel to Port Hallik and do The Silver Crown so you can learn Seamanship from The Eye of the SeaYou can later get up to +4 in Seamanship from repeated visits to the Eye of the Sea. The best moment to do this is at Seamanship 47. Don't visit Gull Street yet. Save before doing this. Explore Bentlimb Wood until you find Toribikk, The Ancient Dhormu and learn Lore. It may fail sometimes, if that happens, reload and repeat. Use the generous Specific XP reward to level up Arcana, Lore and Woodsmanship. You can level up Restoration now, too, or wait until you've completed Stoneback Hill and have access to the additional 10% experience bonus granted by the Grey Circle. Return to Trithik and visit the The Griffon's Ledge Alehouse. Make A special request for ale (ask for Silvermark for 1 AT). Then have a refreshing drought of Charna Ale and do The river pirates. You want the Raven's Foot Medallion. Do not sell it, you'll need it later. Visit Thofyra's Training Yard in Talinus to learn the rest of the Weaponry sub-skills for 256 general XP each (Weaponry: Slashing, Weaponry: Hacking, Weaponry: Stabbing, and Weaponry: Polearms) ;Uncle Scrooge's note: scrounge 20k gold You may save a good amount of money not buying the Weaponry subskills now. Weaponry:Staves can cost 42500 gold if bought the last one. If you manage to get Weaponry:Staves now (without Weaponry Subskills), it'll cost 27500 gold. The less it can possibly cost is 10000 gold. Plus, it will cost you 10,000 gold and 8 AT to join the AC. To get the AT back, you have to beat the Hall of Seven Ghouls in Axepath Cemetery (final enemy 9+ at MR 125, 250 SP) At this point, you have 9 of the 10 'basic' skills, and all of the 'basic' weaponry sub-skills. And you have two powers. You're only missing: Horsemanship, Weaponry:Lances (both available at Saarngard Isle, much later), Weaponry:Troll-bont (from PG IV) and Weaponry:Staves (available only through the Adventurer Collective). Time to do your first adventure granting XP to All Skills and powers (128 AS&P XP). If you're trying to save this adventure for when you have all Skills and Powers, don't. You can't get all Powers without doing this Adventure. Travel back to Trithik and do The Secret of Stoneback Hill - This is a scaled scenario easily completed with 75+ SP and the Black Steel Axe given to you during the quest. Necromancy 30-40 also helps a lot When done, review your stats and decide which one to increase with the . You may want to check the XP Bonus article again. Do not read the until you have all 10 basic powers. Part 3, The quest for powers The first objective of this section is to gather enough general XP to buy additional powers from the Grey Circle in Talinus until you have a total of 7 different powers. Keep in mind the admittance fee is 1000 - (number of powers you possess*75) gold. Also, to buy 5 powers (the number you need to buy if you have 2 after character creation and the startup scenario), you'll need 1024 + 2048 + 3072 + 4096 + 5120 = 15360 general XP. You can, of course, buy the powers one by one, but it's quicker to do the whole lot at once. However, be sure not to learn Elementalism, since that power can be acquired at (and that is the only power that quest can bestow). Desirable powers include Gating or Illusion for combat (not resistible), and Fortification or Divination as they are frequently useful in quests. Telekinesis has a couple of unique quests applications. You probably won't want to get Conjuration at all, leave it for the Murk. Go to Deadwater Shoals and start The Ghost Ship. When you return to Talinus, use Thievery when getting the wand from Yirrsin. While here, do Sleepless Night for the and for the Now to Kyul-Thanor. "Explore Talinus" for "Larksong Way" to start the quest. Explore Talinus again for "forest statue". Sneak up to investigate (Thievery helps a lot) for quickest route. Then come back to Lothren by exploring Talinus for "Penekarn Lane". Pay Wenreald the fence to see his useless toy (and get him out of the way), then come again for Lothren. You'll unlock the path to Kyul-Thanor from Talinus' main screen. Do for (gold source, Gryphook's), (+3 NvR) and above all (+3 MR, +3 SP). After this, do for (+1 MR, +1 SP). Now to get huge amounts of gold and the : The Hunt for the Phantom Assassin. * Do and sell the loot. Even more gold: . The cheapest way to get rich: after Westwold, go to Talinus's Weapon Market. Barlin will appear. Beat the location of the dragon's lair out of him. You can repent and recover your lost alignment by kneeling in the pool of Talinus Cathedral. Save. Go to the lair, use Thievery on the treasure chest, Hide (Thievery) and rob from the dragon (Thievery once more). Escape rich and un-singed, try to get (+2 NvR) If you have XP to spare leveling up Archery, you can win 500 gold by doing , but you'll save more by not getting Archery until you get Weaponry:Staves You can earn 500 General XP, 1000 gold and 8 AT by clearing . Purist Warning: 64 AS&P XP If you're able to cope (and you should) you can do saga for an obscene amount of gold and many interesting items, some of them sellable for even more gold. will net you good gold, combat XP, some armor (might be useful or to-sell, depending on previous choices) and the (+5 NvR) for 1000 gold (1500 with Diplomacy) and 512 General XP. Miscellaneous Go North to Port Hallik and visit Gull Street. Use Diplomacy (you shouldn't have trained it yet) and fail, then Telekinesis and succeed. Do The Wounded Horseman parts one and two, but return to Talinus before completing it. Do the miscellaneous Talinus quests: , , , , , , and . Visit Tryndmoor and do and . Do all the miscellaneous quests that don't give out AS&P around Tysa: parts 1 & 2, and , the various adventures in the Stonehills, the Mirgspil quests, the Silver Crest quests, the Dusk Dragon Egg and Slime Ant Hive in Trithik, the Tasks from Thane Pyrond, various mini quests in bars about the realm, EXPLORING for 64 or 96 xp each time you find a cave, etc... ;'weaker' AS&P quests * * * One possibility is to clear the cellar at The Goblinclaw Inn to open up . See at Item Guide for a discussion of the different options and item combinations before you make a decision about the Assassin's Bracelet. Part 4, If you're a purist Getting those last few Skills and Powers is hard without doing AS&P quests. This part of the guide will help you get strong enough to complete the adventures that give them to you. Note that AS&P adventures are not completely avoidable. However, this guide only mentions the essential AS&P adventures. Don't forget to keep doing The Ice Cave for the Ice Shield, and to swap out your Tallys gear whenever you can get better stuff. To finish out your Skills and Powers: Complete Murilmyr's Hunt for 16 AT (Level 40 Necromancy and Level 50 Woodsmanship are adequate). Complete Proving Grounds IV up to 'The Troll Bont' for Weaponry:Troll-Bont. Do Parts 1-3 of Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion and complete Proving Grounds I to gain access to Saarngard Isle. Do the new tasks from Thane Pyrond that open up, and visit Saarngard Isle to learn Horsemanship and Weaponry:Lances. Complete Proving Grounds V up to 'The Eye of The Storm' to learn Shadow Magic. The following AT sources do not award XP to AS&P (note that you have already done some of these if you've followed this guide): * Adventurer's Guild Bonus (+8) * A Midday Encounter (+2) * Silvermark ale (+1) * The Ghost of Deadwater Shoals (+4) * Varkyn's Trick Ring (+24 if you got it, it's a Haunting in Durnsig reward) * A Blizzard in the Hills (only part way, up to An Icy Cave) +4, * Mirew Piperen in Stoneback Tavern (+12), * Crow Hill/Murilmyr's Hunt (+16) * Lord Tarkhald (+4), The Missing Hilt (+4) * Fang Ridge 'lever' cave (+2). This gets you past 72 AT, enough to buy the Rotbane Sword to grind Axepath Cemetery for The Creyn Blade. Once I have the Creyn Blade, I invest my AT into the best available shield to pump my MR. This higher MR let me build to for the Proving Grounds V in order to get Shadow Magic. Note that you can get several ATs in Part 1 of PG V: +2 from "A Kurnok?" For helping the captive and From kurnok cave, and +3 from The Lost Bracelet. Now you can buy Varkyn's Ring Of Motley Wonder for 16 AT and 200,000 gold. If you don't have 200,000 gold, grind the explorables and Axepath and sell your loot. You can also add some multiplayers into the mix (if you can survive them) to earn more BM. After you get the ring, join the Adventurer's Collective and buy Weaponry:Staves. It would have cost less gold if you had bought it earlier, but gold is not that big an issue. Once you have over 100 MR, you can tackle the first half of PG V to get Shadow Magic. Once you do this, you will have learned all skills and powers and you're free to do all the quests offering big AS&P awards. See the Item Guide for discussion on the best "free" equipment in the game. So get going and get those incomplete quests done and look around for new adventures... The Adventure Finder, some exploring, the Quest List and the Game Updates will be your friends from now on. You're now really between the most powerful adventurers of this perilous age! ;Note This guide is badly outdated and is being merged with the new one #After Durnsig, you should start collecting AT. Tend to A Little Matter About An Orb in Hawklor for 4 AT (purist warning: 128 to AS&P), go to Talinus to have for 4 AT and a for a good ring, then go to Trithik and clean (purist warning: 64 XP to AS&P) for 8 AT, help in Deadwater Shoals for 4 AT, beat (purist warning: 128 XP to AS&P) in Sevenhorn for 8 AT, , return only the box for 8 AT and keep the . #Do the quest of Daggerspire to get Elementalism, Kozuron's Hood and Ring Of Mystic Ability. You will also unlock the Graldok bazaar (beware of Illiok), second best place to sell your stuff (Check again the Item Selling Guide). #Go to the Murk and do the two missions available there. You will get the last two Powers. Now you have 10 powers (all of them except Shadow Magic). You can now increase by +3 your NvR by reading the Tattered Scroll you got in Stoneback Hill #Now is the time to think big: Do in the Old North Wood for 4+4+16 = 24 AT, 7680 general exp and 512 xp to All Skills and Powers. The Purist Equation (number crunching) The motivation behind the "purist" approach (avoid adventures that give AS&P XP until you have most or all skills and powers) is twofold: If we equal specific experience to General, from a certain quantity X''' of AS&P XP, you get X * (number of skills + number of powers) Plus 10% of the previous quantity for the Quickstone bonus, so we multiply by 1,1. Thus, every time you receive AS&P XP, you "lose" (as in "not receive as much") 1,1 * X * (29 - number of skills - number of powers). As you start with (number of powers + number of skills) = 6, we can calculate the table of "virtual losses" in "equivalent General XP" for each point of AS&P gained in not-purist way. So for example the minimum unavoidable "loss" of the 128 AS&P XP from Stoneback Hill would be equivalent to 3,228 General XP if played right at the beginning, and to an absolute minimum of 986 General XP if played at the last possible moment after getting all skills and powers otherwise available. Big from a certain point of view, but in light of the required amount of the same "equivalent General XP" (at the '''best situation of 30% XP Bonus to everything) to reach certain milestones, not so much. In fact, almost negligible in the long run. ;Examples * From 1 to all 70's: 332,388 for Skills, 774,378 for powers * From 1 to all 80's: 1,261,368 for skills, 2,437,578 for powers * From 1 to all 90's: 4,055,814 for skills, 5,763,978 for powers * From 1 to All Legendary: 11,067,264 for Skills, 12,416,778 for Powers Still, it's your decision. Some play the purist way for a challenge too. Footnotes Category:Indexes